What Would REALLY Happen
by Abcadabera
Summary: So if you got kidnapped by a seemingly crazy old guy in a funny hat, would you stay calm? I highly doubt it. This is what REALLY happened, in Wizard101. All rights go to Kingsisle. Rated K plus just in case.
1. I Get Kidnapped by Dumbledore

This was not how I wanted to start out my day. Okay, it started nicely, with me doodling and listening to music, when this creepy old dude just popped my room and pulled me through this portal thingy! That made me pretty mad…

"Stay calm young wizard." the old dude said. Looking at him, he looked a bit like Dumbledore, but less cool.

"What were you thinking?! You just pop into my room and push me out into this very cluttered office and expect me to stay calm?! I don't think so Dumbledore's less awesome twin!" I yelled.

Dumbledore 2 gave me a confused look. He nodded at his owl, which looked strangely like Hedwig.

Before the owl could do anything, I burst out in another rant. "Honestly! This is just sick! Why kidnap me?! And how did you get into my room?! And why does your owl look like Hedwig!? I need to call the authorities!" I reached into my pockets, looking for my phone. "Where did you put my phone creepy Dumbledore?!"

"That does not matter," he said. "What does matter is that you need to save the spiral and kill an evil wizard by going on a wild goose chase!" he said cheerfully.

I stared at him blankly. "Really Dumbledore II? Really?"

"Why do you keep calling me that? What is a _Dumbledore_? Because I am Headmaster Merle Ambrose. And that's Gamma." he said pointing at the owl.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Take me home. Tonight's pasta night."

"I am sorry young wizard. I cannot do that. But you can take the test to find out what wizard you are!" he said.

"A test?! I hate tests!" I groaned.

A book and a quill appeared in front of me. The book opened and sighing, I picked up the quill. I bent down and read the first question.

_Would you rather be by yourself or with others?_

**By myself of course. You sure are stupid for a magic book.**

_What is your favorite subject in school?_

**Science I guess. Cause I can play with dangerous stuff.**

_What is the most powerful?_

**My fist. And you're gonna meet it the next time you ask a stupid question.**

_What is your favorite animal?_

**A magic book eating vampire bat…**

_Would you rather lead a team, or be part of it?_

**Lead! Duurrrr…**

_What is your favorite gemstone?_

**What are my choices?**

_Amethyst, Peridot, or Onyx._

**So purple, yellow or black? That black one. With the funny looking name.**

_Congratulations! You have chosen the school of Death! Death wiz—_I slammed the book shut.

"Well that was torture." I muttered.

Now that that's over, I need to know what you look like." he said.

"Shopping?! Why do you torture me so much?!"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a girl you idiot!"

"What does your face look like?"

"Excuse me?" A mirror dropped down in front of my face. I looked at myself. I looked the same as always. "I have long blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin."

The headmaster snapped his fingers and I was wearing a black and silver dress thing.

"Dude! I want my old outfit back! This thing is itchy!" I complained. Of course, he ignored me. I hate how old people do that.

"Let us go to Golem Court for no reason!" he said.

We walked over there and of course it started raining, and thundering, and lightning struck the tower. Typical. So what made it even more cliché was that some dude's figure was lit up in the window. And it looked evil.

"What was that? Come along young wizard and we shall investigate." Dumbledore or Ambrose or whatever, muttered walking towards the tower.

"Move aside old man!" I yelled diving into the tower. Well, I suppose that I forgot that it was at the top of a very tall tower. By this time, Dumbledore 2 was in behind me. "Do we really have to walk up these stairs? Isn't there a magical elevator to take you up or something?" Of course, he ignored me, and kept walking.

By the time we got to the top, I was exhausted, and collapsed on the floor. Headmaster was still going strong. "Malistaire!" he growled.

I peeled my face from the floor and looked at this Malistaire dude. He was tall with one of those comical looking noses. He was wearing one of those uncomfy looking leather robes, and he had dreadlocks. So, he basically looked like the typical villain.

"Ambrose," Malistaire sneered.

"Umm… so you two know each other?! I don't suppose this is, like, a high school reunion is it?" I said nervously.

As usual, I was ignored.

Malistaire suddenly made these two dragon dudes poof out of nowhere.

"Confront them and be brave young wizard! Take these spell cards and wand, I will guide you." Dumble-Ambrose said. Then this crazy cool sharp stick thingy that looked like a horn appeared in my hand. Along with some weird playing cards, but I ignored those.

Hefting myself from the floor, I took the stick and trudged toward the dragon-like creature. Suddenly, a big circle enveloped me. That woke me up.

"Holy! What the heck is this!?" I yelled. Dumbledore II just tossed me some playing cards. "Very helpful. What am I supposed to do? Play Go Fish?!" I grumbled.

Suddenly, one of the dragon dudes did a strange little dance, and this creepy bug made of ice appeared in front of me. It charged and whacked me on the face. I spit out tiny shards of ice, just in time to see number 2 do his dancy thing and send a giant scorpion right at me. I let out a very brave whimpering noise. The horrid thing spit out this acid stuff at me, and yeah, it burned. So in my panicked state I threw a card at them. Suddenly, a big troll thing just popped up and hit the first guy. So anyways, this battle took a while, so I'm just gonna fast forwards to the end. Blah, blah, blah, I win, evil dude poofs away, okay. We can stop here.

So I was totally exhausted, cause seriously, battling is hard work. Headmaster said something along the lines of, 'I'm going back to my office to chill, and you just wait here until I feel like calling you. Later.' So basically, I was alone in a tower, just waiting for more nasties to pop up and kill me. Sighing, I muttered to myself, "I missed pasta night for this? That's just cheap."

**Wahoo! As you just read, this was a new Wizzy101 story. No, I do not hate Wizard101, in fact, it's like my favorite game to play (along with Pirate101, and you'll be seeing a new fanfic on that later…), but I just thought it was a bit strange that in the game, you get kidnapped, are told you're a wizard, and you take it completely fine. So, that's the reason for this.**


	2. Talking Animals and Idiots

Ok, so I got to wait in that little room for maybe, half an hour or so, before Mister "I'll-just-leave-this-nut -job-kid-in-a-tall-tower-for-a-teeny-bit" decided I could pop back into his office.

I was throwing random books and skulls at the window in a sad attempt to escape. Apparently they were enchanted so annoyed kids wouldn't go hurling themselves out of them.

So anyways, I was grabbing more books, when I got this tingly feeling in my stomach.

_My breakfast is NOT sitting well. _I thought.

All of a sudden something weird happened. It's a tiny bit hard to describe, but I can try. So imagine going down on a rollercoaster, and getting that feeling like you're getting pulled out of your skin? It was like that, but about a bazillion times worse.

"Holy guacamole! What's going on?" I shrieked.

For a few freaky moments, my vision was completely black. I lost all sense of direction and couldn't move. I felt helpless and I discovered I hated it. After what felt like an eternity, I stumbled into a crowded room.

I pushed away quite a few kids until I found the hated one; Dumblebrose.

Giving him my best death glare, I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Welcome to Wizard City, young wizard!" He said upon seeing me.

"My name is Rowan you dolt! I thought that if you kidnap someone you should at least know their name!" I argued.

He just smiled. "Go and meet your teachers in a creepy tunnel!"

I figured that if I refused he would probably do that weird switchy thingie again, so I stormed out of the building and to the freaky passageway. As I walked through the damp, dark passage, I prayed that this would somehow end up as normal. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

As soon as I stepped into the open, I just about fainted. A giant tree with an eye was growing there, and a bunch of kids were standing there, looking up at it with expectant eyes. I shuddered. Worshiping a tree? Not my kind of thing.

Shaking my head, I walked on. I was soon stopped by a voice.

"Hello young wizard!" this fancy shmancy dog said with a grin.

"What the fudge?!" I screamed and ran away. I looked for a place to hide, and dove into this purple building. I heard some sort of thunder like noise, and got a metallic taste in my mouth, like when you get shocked.

I looked up and saw a frog in a suit standing on a desk.

"What is this? Beatrix Potter World?" I wondered out loud.

"What is this, 'Beatrix Potter' you speak of?" the frog asked.

"Seriously? What is up with these talking animals?" I groaned and stumbled out the door. Next door, there was a cold looking building, with a frozen lake and powdery snow around it. Before opening the door, I thought to myself, _If there is even another talking animal inside, I'm gonna scream._

I swung open the door, and froze. A happy little fairy was floating above her desk. My eye twitched. I decided to leave.

The next building was on fire. I found it quite hard to believe that the snow next to it didn't melt. Some kids were walking right up to it and actually going into the room. Even though I was standing about ten feet away, I still felt like I was melting. I walked on, deciding not to take any chances.

I came across a gaping chasm. There was this kid standing in front of it, wearing a jester's hat. He was wearing black, just like me. I had this sinking feeling, as I slowly figured out who he was.

"Welcome to the Death School, or at least where it used to be. After Professor Malistaire left, the school broke off and disappeared." he said.

"Wait. Hold up. You mean that evil chap Malistaire, who tried to kill me?" I asked.

"Probably." he replied. "But anyways, I'm Malorn Ashthorn and was one of his best students, so I'm the teacher now."

I snorted. "You're probably some kind of low leveled idiot who thinks he can become totally epic by stepping in for Malistaire."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I certainly have more experience that YOU do."

"I don't like your attitude."

"I don't like yours either."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"What are YOU going to do about it?"

"This," I snickered and pushed him off the cliff. I grinned like an evil crocodile as I heard his screams getting fainter and fainter. "Well, now he's gone."

I strutted away to another building and flung open the door. I was immediately blinded.

"My eyes! They just died!" I shrieked. "The yellow! I can't bear it!"

After my eyes adjusted to the blinding wallpaper, I noticed a grumpy looking dude standing above me.

I sheepishly laughed. "D-don't mind me Mr. Scaryguy…" I slowly backed away. "I'll just be going…" I bolted out the door.

I stopped in front of the last building. Vines grew around the exterior and birds sang from hidden perches. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. There stood a cow in a green kimono.

"Hello young wizard. My name is Moolinda Woo." she said, with what I took to be a smile.

I screamed.

**Yay! Chapter two is done! Anyone else like the fact that Malorn Ashthorn got pushed off a cliff? I will be pushing more disliked characters off cliffs. Including the dreaded one; M… I won't say her name. You probably know who I'm talking about because most people hate her. But that will be waaaayyyy later. Instead, tell me what you think, and/or give me suggestions. I'll give you credit!**


End file.
